The World is Black
by phasha18
Summary: The Shadowhunters have tracked Valentine Morgenstern down to Sunnydale, California. The Shadowhunters travel to Sunnydale to see exactly why he is there, little do the know is graduation time for the residents and they have trouble of their own to deal with. Can they help each other? For the purpose of this story Buffy & Shadowhunters are set around the same time.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Shadowhunters/The Mortal Instruments they belong to their respective creators. I do own the character Agatha Wayland.

Authors note: For the purpose of this story – the characters from Buffy & Shadowhunters are the same age, so this will be AU to an extent. Also I know no spells or anything like that so whatever you see is made up unless otherwise stated ie used from something like Charmed.

 ** _The World Is Black_**

Agatha Wayland and Magnus Bane sat in the middle of Magnus' New York apartment they were talking about how they might be able to track Valentine Morgenstern down. Jace Wayland, Isabelle & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis, Clary Fray and Luke Garroway paced back and forth behind them throwing suggestions to them that they thought might be helpful in tracking him.

"What about..." Jace trailed off being silenced by Agatha who shook her head.

"No, that won't work," Agatha told him not letting him continue talking. "Using a pendulum won't do it, it's not strong enough,"

"Will candles work?" Isabelle questioned, looking at Agatha as she spoke – hoping that her parabatai would like her suggestion.

"Possibly," Magnus and Agatha both replied at the same time as they allowed their eyes to flash to their cat state.

"What do you mean possibly?" Luke queried running a hand over his face.

"Possibly as in it might help, and it might not help," Magnus spoke this time, he knew that somehow Agatha had something in mind.

"Aggie, what is it?" Alec asked crouching down beside his best-friend.

"Nothing, just a feeling," Agatha said, taking a deep breath before she spoke again. "I can't help but feel that there is more than just Valentine out there. And before you ask I can't use the spell that I use on you when I want you it's not that simple,"

Alec wrapped an arm around Agatha watching as he could see the older girls eyes searching for something. Alec looked at Magnus, his eyes settling on the older man's own eyes when he realised that he was being stared at. Agatha suddenly grinned when she realised what she could do.

"Clary, you're linked to him – I know that you don't like that thought but you are. Do you think that you could sketch him for me, from what you've seen?" Agatha questioned as she set about placing some candles around the room and putting Magnus' cauldron on the floor.

"I don't think I'm going to like where this is going," Simon said he was the most nervous vampire that they had met.

"Oh Simon, there is going to be a lot of things that you don't like," Agatha laughed, grinning as she moved the candles around with out taking her eyes of Simon. "Magnus, do you have any amethyst power lying around?"

"No, you're not doing that one," Magnus told her shaking his head.

"Relax, I just wanted to see your reaction. All we need is the photo, a drop of Clary's blood and to say this," Agatha answered as she scribbled some words down in Latin while Clary sketched out a picture of Valentine. _'_ _Ubicumque Valentino per aethera cursum videbantur Ostende nobis situm movere sanguinem trans map'_ (Wherever there is Valentine, course unseen through the skies, Show us the location, move the blood across the map) "Oh and we need a map of the world too!"

Magnus motioned towards one of his many bookshelves thinking that what he had over there would help. Luke walked over to the bookshelf and shook his head there was nothing there that could help them. Agatha rolled her eyes and pointed to the globe sitting by the window.

Meanwhile in Sunnydale, California at the local highschool, Buffy Summers sat in the library talking with her former Watcher Rupert Giles and her current watcher Wesley Wyndam-Price. They didn't know what was coming – well their 'bigbad' for the year was the Mayor – they had no idea about the larger picture.

"There has to be something that we can do about the mayor's ascension?" Willow Rosenberg questioned, looking at Buffy as she spoke and then at her boyfriend Ox.

"Not unless you learned anymore from those books?" Giles answered, looking up from the pages that Willow had produced for him.

"I didn't," Willow bit her lip as she spoke.

"Will, don't be discouraged," Buffy said glancing at her best-friend as they all suddenly turned towards the door as they had heard a noise behind them.

Agatha's location spell had given them the location of Sunnydale High as where Valentine was – so Agatha and Magnus had opened up a portal and sent their friends there. They would join them shortly, she had warned them to be careful as they didn't know what would be in Sunnydale.

"Izzy, be careful please," Agatha hugged her parabatai tightly before moving to the others. "Alexander, look after your sister and Jace you take care of Clary," Simon and Luke looked at one other Simon wanting to know if she was going to tell him to do anything.

"Don't worry Agatha, I will look after them all, you hurry behind us though," Luke told her with a smile before the group headed through the portal with Alec looking behind them.

"Go, we'll be there soon enough need to make sure that my lair stays protected," Magnus told him, even though he knew that Alec was looking at Agatha for her word. "She'll be there,"

No sooner had Clary, Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Simon and Luke walked through the portal and into the corridors of Sunnydale High were they attacked by Buffy and her friends, Alec being staked in the shoulder narrowly missing his heart. Clary screamed when she saw the blood, Jace moved to go and heal his parabatai but had Buffy stand in front of him stopping him from moving. Isabelle yelled for Agatha to hurry up.

"Aggie! We need your help now!" Isabelle yelled, hoping that Agatha could hear her even though she was on the other side of the country. "Big bro, hold on I'm sure Aggie will be here soon," within seconds of Isabelle yelling another portal opened and both Agatha and Magnus stepped through to stop everyone from fighting. "Aggie, can you help Alec?"

"Who are you people?" Giles questioned, watching as Magnus and Agatha effortlessly avoided being hit by Buffy and Angel.

"Nephilim," was the only answer that Jace gave them as he pulled his stele out and quickly activated his glamour rune.

"Nephilim?" this time it was Wesley who spoke.

"Yes, nephilim. We're Shadowhunters, we kill demons make friends with vampires and werewolves," Agatha said before crouching down beside Alec and talking to Jace at the same time. "Jace de-glamour now. Alec, this is going to hurt..."

"Aggie, just hurry it already hurts like a bitch," Alec muttered, passing out from the pain and the slight loss of blood.

"What exactly are nephilim?" Giles questioned, they were all curious as to what the people before them were.

"Rupert Giles, you've met one before, I can tell," Agatha said closing her eyes and letting her warlock side take over. "Jace, he needs an iratze now," Agatha's hand began to flicker purple as she started to heal Alec. "Can this wait like 5 minutes?" as Agatha and Jace worked on healing Alec, everyone resumed their fighting – causing Agatha to yell. "Enough!" making them all freeze on the spot.

"Aggie, how is he?" Isabelle asked, glancing at her brother and then at Oz who's arm she had a tight grip. "Would you please stop trying to hurt me?"

"Sorry," Oz put his hand down, and looked at Clary and Willow who were face to face neither girl wanting to hurt the other. Luke and Angel where face to face both men showing the darker side of their being. Simon and Xander were mid-slapping each other.

"Can we all agree to not kill each other?" Clary asked as Alec was healed enough to sit up without losing consciousness again.

Jace and Agatha stood up and moved Alec to one of the chairs so that Jace could work more on the healing iratze. Magnus smiled at his little sister watching as she diplomatically had everyone move back to the tables and not at each others throats. The Shadowhunters on one side of the table and the 'Scoobie Gang' on the other side.

"Now, will you tell us..." Giles trailed off being interrupted by Agatha.

"Nephilim, simply put are the children of the angel Raziel. We are born with the blood of the angel, we have been training to fight since we were children. There are those among us who are more talented than others. In this room right now you have one of them," Agatha spoke trying to think of the best way to explain everything. "To the mundane we may seem immortal, but we're not we have vulnerabilities just like everyone else,"

"What my sister is trying to say is that you caught Alec by surprise, all of us really. If you hadn't hurt Alec it could have been a lot worse," Isabelle said, she knew that it was what Agatha was trying to say to them. "What are you?" she looked at Buffy as she spoke this time. "We haven't seen a mundane move that fast ever,"

"Vampire Slayer," Buffy said, Simon stepped back towards Clary who grabbed hold of his arm preventing him from moving.

"Vampire Slayer," Agatha repeated as both her and Magnus closed their eyes searching the memory banks for any mentions of Slayers.

"Got it, you do what they do, only you are chosen – activated," Magnus said, looking at the young girl before him. "But what about the rest of you?"

"Werewolf," came Oz's reply, Luke looked at him he wasn't like the werewolves in New York.

"Tall one over there is a vampire," Luke said pointing to Angel as he did so, and then looked at Xander and Willow. "This pair, I'm not sure about. The boy can't fight,"

"Luke! The girl seems to have a large interest in witchcraft, I keep seeing pencils levitating and moving towards us," Agatha laughed, making the pencils drop with a flick of her wrist. "Sorry, forgot to mention that I'm half warlock, half nephilim...and Magnus is the high Warlock of New York,"

Magnus bowed at the mention of being the High Warlock of New York, what self-respecting warlock wouldn't? Magnus enjoyed when Agatha announced who he was, but not so much when other people did.

"Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland, Clary Fray and Agatha Wayland, we are shadowhunters, nephilim," as Agatha spoke she pointed at each of her friends and family. "Luke Garroway, werewolf and detective, Simon Lewis is formally a mundane and currently a vampire," Simon grinned and waved, they were lucky that they had arrived in Sunnydale in the dark otherwise Simon may have been dust.

"Are you all related?" Willow questioned, she seemed to be the only one that had picked up on the last names.

"Mostly," Isabelle answered for them before looking at the group. "Who are all of you?"

"Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndam-Price and we are Watchers," Rupert spoke motioning to Wesley who had started moving towards the phone.

"Mister Wyndam-Price I would advise against moving until we are all introduced," Agatha glared at the older man, watching as Magnus' fingers sparked blue and he gave a gentle push and he was back standing beside Giles.

"Buffy Summers, vampire slayer," Buffy raised her hand, unsure of exactly why they were there.

"Willow Rosenberg, witch in training I guess," Willow spoke quietly looking at Oz for reassurance.

"Daniel Osbourne, werewolf," was all Oz said looking at Willow and then at the moon which wasn't full thankfully.

"How much control do you have over being a werewolf?" Luke questioned, looking at the teenager before him as he spoke as he had noticed him look at the moon.

 _'Uncle Luke! Not now,'_ Agatha spoke silently to Luke who simply glared at her before their attention was on Xander.

"Xander Harris...human nothing special about me," Xander told them disjointedly, casting his eyes down to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews :). You may not like Agatha (she someone that you may love to hate), or agree with how I'm going about with the writing of this story but everything planned out in my head though it may take a while between chapters. I write every day - but I have multiple stories that I am working on at the same time._

* * *

Magnus bowed at the mention of being the High Warlock of New York, what self respecting warlock wouldn't? Magnus enjoyed when Agatha announced who he was, but not so much when other people did.

"Alec and Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland, Clary Fray and Agatha Wayland, we are shadowhunters, nephilim," as Agatha spoke she pointed at each of her friends and family. "Luke Garroway, werewolf and detective, Simon Lewis is formally a mundane and currently a vampire," Simon grinned and waved, they were lucky that they had arrived in Sunnydale in the dark otherwise Simon may have been dust.

"Are you all related?" Willow questioned, she seemed to be the only one that had picked up on the last names.

"Mostly," Isabelle answered for them before looking at the group. "Who are all of you?"

"Rupert Giles and Wesley Wyndam-Price and we are Watchers," Rupert spoke motioning to Wesley who had started moving towards the phone.

"Mister Wyndam-Price I would advise against moving until we are all introduced," Agatha glared at the older man, watching as Magnus' fingers sparked blue and he gave a gentle push and he was back standing beside Giles. "I need to know, who got Alec?"

"Buffy Summers, vampire slayer," Buffy raised her hand, unsure of exactly why they were there. "What exactly is going on here?

"Izzy, who got him?" Agatha questioned againa, still moving her fingers over Alec while they sparked with her healing magic. "Isabelle, snap out of it!" Agatha was still listening and watching as everyone was being introduced.

"Willow Rosenberg, witch in training I guess," Willow spoke quietly looking at Oz for reassurance.

"Daniel Osbourne, werewolf," was all Oz said looking at Willow and then at the moon which wasn't full thankfully.

"How much control do you have over being a werewolf?" Luke questioned, looking at the teenager before him as he spoke as he had noticed him look at the moon.

 _'Uncle Luke! Not now,'_ Agatha spoke silently to Luke who simply glared at her before their attention was on Xander.

"Xander Harris...human nothing special about me," Xander told them disjointedly, casting his eyes down to the ground. Isabelle pointed to Xander as he spoke and looked directly at Agatha.

"Aggie, it was him," Isabelle looked at Agatha watching to see what she would do to the one who hurt her brother, and then looked at Jace to see if he had moved from beside Alec.

Agatha smiled at them and looked at Alec who seemed to be having trouble moving his shoulder even after the iratze and her healing magic. Isabelle saw Agatha's concerned look and looked at her brother, moving over to him and pushing Jace out of the way and drawing her own iratze on him.

"How do I put this? We tracked a very evil being to this town," Agatha started to say before she was interrupted by Giles making his little 'ahem' sounds. "We didn't come here to hurt you, we only came because we need your help and we think you might want ours,"

"You tracked the Mayor?" he raised his eyebrow at her Agatha shook her head at him as she continued trying to heal Alec's shoulder. "Something else?"

"The Mayor? No, my brother and I tracked an ex-Shadowhunter called Valentine Morgenstern he's very deadly killed serveral of his own kind," Agatha told them and looked at Luke for a back up.

"Valentine Morgenstern is one of the most deadly people, we all thought that he died a long time ago." Luke paused taking a deep breath before he continued. "But he didn't he just remained hidden until recently, which is all you need to know, but we believe that he's here in Sunnydale,"

"What makes you so sure that he's here?" Buffy questioned, trying to make sense of why they weren't still attacking each other.

"Warlock tracking never fails. Also what has the mayor got to do with being evil?" Magnus questioned, his eyes flicking between catlike and human. "Aggie?"

"I'll be back in a moment," Agatha closed her eyes and thought of where she wanted to be and was gone.

"Where did she just go?" Willow questioned, Isabelle smiled she knew where Agatha had gone.

Isabelle looked at Clary and nodded, both girls reactivated their agility runes thinking that they would need them. Jace and Alec saw what the girls had done and did the same thing. Alec wincing as he did so. Agatha returned minutes after she had left, with a worried look on her face.

"What? Aggie what did you see?" Alec asked upon seeing the look on her, he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Aggie, tell me,"

"Alec, it was very weird. I thought we had seen it all – but I've never seen what I saw before," Aggie replied, taking a deep breath as she looked at him and then at her baby brother. "Jace, I don't know how to explain it,"

"Take a deep breath Aggie, tell us what you saw," Jace told her, he didn't know how to calm his older sister down and didn't think it was the right time to use a rune on her.

"All I can say is that they're going to need everyone's help," Agatha told them, taking a deep breath before she continued. "And I think we need to show them exactly what we can do," she said as she removed her jacket showing multiple runes down her arms.

"Agatha, where do you plan on doing this?" Magnus queried looking at his sister as he spoke, and then at the scoobie gang.

"Middle of the night, I'd say it's perfect to use the school parking lot," Agatha grinned, it was something that she had seen when she was in the future. "Shall we?"

Jace and Luke helped Alec up, as his strength still didn't seem to be one hundred percent which was a little alarming to them as he had been attacked by multiple demons before. Alec looked at Agatha and then at Isabelle both girls seeing the look on his face. Isabelle hurried over to her big brother and hugged him tightly, only pulling back when he winced again.

"Okay, I don't get it. It should not take this long for a rune to come in to effect. Jace why isn't it working?" Agatha asked, it wasn't often that she asked why something wasn't going the way that it should.

"You're asking me? I don't know, you're the one with the wealth of knowledge, Alec?" Jace turned the question around to Alec as they made their way out of the school library.

"Don't know, but it should have worked by now," Alec told them and looked to Magnus as if to say can you do something?

"Luke, why isn't it working?" Agatha turned to her uncle as she spoke, hoping that his knowledge of the Shadow-world would clear things up.

"I don't know, it could be any number of things," Luke answered as they walked outside and sat Alex under a tree.

Outside Buffy watched as Jace and Agatha started what looked like a normal training session between her and Giles but she was significantly stunned when both Agatha and Jace moved faster than what she could see. Isabelle saw the confused look on Buffy's face and nudged Clary so both girls started doing a similar thing to what Jace and Agatha were doing. Luke shook his head and changed into a werewolf and growled at Simon before changing back again, there wasn't much point when Alec wasn't at full strength.

"I have a question, what are those tattoos?" Xander asked, noticing that they all had similar markings on their bodies.

"They're not tattoos, they're called runes. When activated they're what gives us the abilities that we have, and enhance our natural ones," Alec explained, as Magnus started to use his magic to help quicken the healing process. "Normally a rune can heal us, but we're not sure why it's not working at the moment,"

"Agatha, take a break and help me," Magnus called, giving Luke the perfect opportunity to go against Jace. "Take my hand and we should be able to do this," Agatha stopped fighting Jace and quickly switched places with Luke and walked over to Magnus taking hold of his hand.

 _'Magnus, this is getting weird. Why isn't it taking full effect? I get that we're on a hell-mouth but with the fact that our father is the king of hell it should be working,'_ Agatha was clearly getting frustrated and both Alec and Magnus could tell.

 _'Agatha, I don't know,'_ Magnus answered silently looking to Agatha and then at Alec. He knew that his little sister was frustrated, he was starting to get that way too.

"How many demons have you killed?" Buffy questioned, she wanted to know why she had never heard of these people before.

"Thousands, we've been doing this since we were small children. Nephilim are raised to track, capture and on the rare occassion kill demons," Luke told them, he once upon a time had been one of the nephilim until he was bitten and turned into a werewolf. "I speak from experience, although I am a werewolf, like them I was born Nephilim,"

"My younger brother is one of the most formiddable warriors of our generation," Agatha told them, it was one of the things that she was proud of her brother for being. "Why don't you have a go against them?" she questioned both Angel and Buffy not taking her eyes or hand away from Alec. "I need cinnamon, rose quartz powder and emerald powder," Agatha said suddenly, glancing at Magnus who nodded having an idea of where she was going with this.

"Oh oh! I know where to get some," Willow said excitedly, Giles raised his eyebrow at the young girl as she spoke. "Sorry Giles,"

"Take me?" Agatha closed her eyes for a brief second stopping her hands from sparking. "Alec, come with us,"

"Willow go with her, I don't think she'll let anyone hurt you," Buffy said as she moved to see what Jace could do against her. She easily knocked him down after studying him for only a few minutes.

"How did you do that?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry for the delay in the new chapter, it's taken a little bit of time. Thank you for being patient and thank you for the reviews so far. :) On with the story._

* * *

Willow took Agatha and Alec to the Magic shop that she had found that Ms Jenny Calendar visited, it was there that they she had been getting her supplies and where she had stumbled across the things that Agatha had said that she needed. Agatha and Willow went inside while Alec stood outside with his bow and arrow at the ready incase there was any vampires.

"Where did you go before?" Willow asked as they browsed the shelves to see if there was any rose quartz powder or emerald powder.

"To the day you graduate from high school," Agatha answered as she found what she was looking for. "May not need the cinnamon especially if these are both pure," Agatha looked at Willow as she spoke while still inspecting everything with in the shop.

"You went to our graduation? But that's not for two days?" Willow was shocked watching as Agatha picked up the crystal powder and questioned whether it was pure when she got the answer that she was after she purchased both. "How did you get to our graduation?"

"I know...look I'm somewhat complicated ask anyone," Agatha replied as they walked back out to Alec who was now leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. "Alec, I don't like this...it isn't right," she paused a moment while thinking of how to answer Willow's last question. "I just think about a place or a person or a moment in time and I'm there...I have to be careful about it or I could end up anywhere,"

"Aggie, it's not your fault," Alec told her as Agatha stood beside him and mixed the two crystal powders together with a fraction of water.

"But I sent you here..." Agatha trailed off as she pulled part of his shirt down to have a better look.

"Did you know that we were going to be here though?" Willow asked purely out of curiosity as she looked at her, Agatha shook her head. "Then you couldn't have known what was going to happen,"

"That's just it, with what I can do I should have been able to sense it at the least but I couldn't and that's what scares me," Agatha told the two of them it was something of a rarity for her to admit when she was scared especially to a complete stranger.

"Aggie, stop blaming yourself. What exactly did you see?" Alec questioned, wincing as Agatha applied some of the mixture to his shoulder. "Go on," Alec closed his eyes briefly and tried to relax but the amount of pain that was coming from his shoulder was killing him.

"It's hard to explain, just know that they might need our help," Agatha replied as Alec winced again this time at the amount of pressure that she was using on his wound. "Sorry, just hold on a moment longer," Agatha whispered, closing her eyes for a second so that when she opened them they would change to cat eyes.

Meanwhile Clary, Jace, Isabelle and Luke had stopped training/displaying their talents with Buffy and were back to sitting in the library talking. Isabelle was curious as to how Buffy had become who she was. She wanted to ask the question but felt compelled to at least wait until Agatha and Alec had returned, soon enough she got her wish. Agatha had opened a portal and the three of them returned to their friends. Giles was quite perplexed as to how they had known where they all were as no phone had rang.

"Excuse me, how did you know where we were?" Giles questioned as the portal closed behind them, and Jace jumped up and took hold of Alec.

"Buffy! She did magic, like real magic," Willow was excited as she had witnessed Agatha create the portal from scratch.

"Little bit of magic...actually Jace called me," Agatha replied, causing the entire Scooby Gang to look at her.

"He didn't use his phone though?" Buffy stated, crossing her arms as she looked directly at Agatha.

"I don't need to use a phone to contact Aggie, I never have," Jace said looking at his sister as he spoke and then at Alec who looked to be healing somewhat after the crystal powders had been applied. "Did it work?"

"Hold up a minute, you communicated without actually communicating?" Xander was now intrigued by this, Agatha nodded before she looked at Buffy.

"You said earlier, that you were a Vampire Slayer – but you're what we call a mundane. How does that work?" Isabelle quereied as she watched Clary and Simon sitting nervously together

"Mundane?" Oz raised an eyebrow at her and then looked at Giles.

"A Mundane, is a human with no powers," Isabelle explained looking at Oz as she spoke and then at Buffy who was smiling at her.

"Buffy is a Vampire Slayer, only one is chosen in every generation," Giles started to explain what Buffy was but was quickly interrupted by Buffy.

"Giles said that a vampire slayer is chosen in each generation, and this time it was me. I didn't find out who I was until I was fifteen years old, which I'm told is late for a slayer," Buffy paused briefly before she continued to talk. "I was found by a watcher, not Giles I had another briefly before I moved here to Sunnydale,"

"I feel like she's not going to be able to tell the whole story?" this time it was Luke's turn to talk, being a detective he felt like they needed to get to the bottom of the story a little faster. "Mr Giles, would you be so kind as to tell the history?"

Buffy was taken back by Luke's interruption, sure she was telling the story but it was her story to tell and she had not had to tell it before. Agatha looked at her uncle and shook her head at him, sure he may have been older than her but sometimes her uncle was a little too protective over her.

 _'Uncle Luke, let her finish it's her story to tell,'_ Agatha spoke quietly to her uncle, again gaining a glare fro the older man. "Buffy, would you like to continue?"

"Slayers get activated. We get activated when the previous slayer dies. I just wanted to be a normal teenage girl, but that 's never going to happen," Buffy paused trying think of how else to explain it. "While you enhance your abilities with what did you call them runes? Mine are through training and a lot of it,"

"While we may enhance our abilities with runes, we've been training since we were children. Jace and Alec they never miss," Isabelle told Buffy and the Scooby gang, smiling slightly as she spoke. "We get pushed to our limits, training in every style of weaponary and arts,"

"Not all of us have been training for as long as what Izzy, Jace, Alec and Aggie have been," Clary said, it was true she had only been training for a very short perioud of time.

"Wait a minute where did Magnus go?" Agatha questioned looking around trying to locate her older brother.

"He had to head back to New York, said that Alec was in the best hands Aggie," Isabelle told her smiling at her before her attention turned back to everyone else just like Agatha's.

"Willow asked me where I had gone earlier...your graduation is not going to be fun," Agatha answered looking at the teens and their watcher. Luke motioned for Agatha to follow him outside the door.

"Would you like use of my office?" Giles questioned, motioning for the windowed room that to Luke reminded him some what of an interrogation room.

"I've been thinking...the clothes...what year are we in?" Agatha questioned, not waiting for an answer before she followed Luke into Giles' office.

In the office Luke and Agatha appeared to be arguing over what they were doing in Sunnydale when Magnus reappeared back in the library startling the Slayer and her friends. Agatha glanced outside of the room and saw that Magnus didn't look happy.

"Agatha, I've been here before...a very long time ago," Luke told her taking a deep breath before he continued speaking. "You somehow had everyone time travel, you weren't meant to,"

"Uncle Luke, I don't know how I did it...that's what scares me," Agatha said, it had taken until then for her to realise that they weren't in their time. "I've travelled alone before so many times, you know I was only little the first time but it's different," Agatha looked at Luke and then at Magnus who burst into the office.

"Agatha! What did you do?" Magnus bellowed his eyes flickering to their cat like state.

"I don't know! Magnus, I swear it wasn't meant to happen," Agatha exclaimed, sitting on the desk that was behind her. "They won't tell me what year I brought us to?"

"Aggie, Clary and Simon they've only just been born in the past year or so," Magnus paused, long enough for Agatha to realise which year they were in.

"Uncle Luke, when was the last time you were here?" Agatha questioned, looking at Luke and then at Magnus before she spoke. "This is the late nineteen-nineties isn't it?"

"It is, nineteen-ninetynine to be precise," Magnus answered, causing Luke to remember that this was when he and Jocelyn were simply passing through Sunnydale.

"Aggie, I know what it is that you saw...It's not something that anyone is ready for," Luke told her, Magnus nodded in agreement he had seen it the first time around and vacated quickly.

"Magnus what aren't you telling me?" Agatha questioned running a hand through her hair before she found Alex standing in the doorway being held up slightly by Jace.

Magnus and Agatha rushed to Alec both holding the boy up as Jace stopped the everyone else from moving towards them. Isabelle raised her eyebrown at Jace and then looked at Clary who was busy examing the back of her hand while doodling with her other. Isabelle let out a little laugh causing Clary to look up at her and then motion to the paper that she had been drawing. Buffy walked over to Clary to see what the young girl had drawn.

"Who's that?" Buffy questioned as Clary held the sketch up to show them who they were looking for.

"Aggie, somethings not right...the wound its stopped healing," Jace muttered, before watching as Agatha's own eyes flickered to their catlike state and her fingers flickered purple. "Aggie? What is it?"

"Somethings coming," Isabelle yelled, her necklace was pulsating indicating that something was coming.

"It's not good," Agatha answered before opening a portal that would take them out of the school. "Everyone throught the portal now! It'll take you to I believe Giles' house..."Agatha said the end of her sentence quietly, she wasn't sure that the older man would approve. "We can continue the learning there,"

"Agatha..."


End file.
